


Graduation

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality Spectrum, Consensual Sex, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gray-Asexuality, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Instance of Homophobia, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prom, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: A teenage Oswald and Ed celebrate their graduation by having their first time.Based on the following Tumblr ask:Anonymous said:Teen Oswald, and Teen Ed, and their first time?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Graduation

‘I’m really glad your mother decided to go’, Ed said, closing Oswald’s bedroom door, ‘She’ll have a great time’.

Oswald was lounging on his bed and Ed shook his head in mock reproach at the amount of things not yet packed. His own room down the hall was neat and orderly, his few possessions and clothes boxed up ready to be transported to Gotham. Oswald was pretending to be lazy but Ed knew the real reason he was dragging his feet. Oswald didn’t want to upset his mother. She was already downcast at the thought of their impending departure and Oswald was still in two minds about what to leave behind. What items would bring her comfort instead of nostalgic depression.

‘Looks like she’s finally starting to trust me again’, Oswald said, sitting up, ‘Must think you’re a good influence’.

**

_Oswald flicked his wrist and the crumpled ball of paper flew through the air. It bounced off the wastebasket’s rim and landed unceremoniously on the floor. Undeterred, Oswald scrunched up another sheet from his notebook and readied his aim, wincing as his knuckles tensed._

_‘Is your hand okay?’_

_Oswald lowered his arm and looked to his right. The geeky looking kid from earlier (and the only other occupant in detention) gestured to Oswald’s hand. Oswald knew him as a member of his class but couldn’t recall the name. Oswald glanced at the bruises rising on his knuckles and nodded._

_‘It will be’, he said, nonplussed, ‘Took a lot for Dougherty’s fat skull to feel the punches. People’s heads swell up when they become hall monitors. It’s science’._

_The kid laughed nervously and Oswald noticed he had a pen in his hand._

_‘What’s your name?’ he asked._

_‘Edward. Nygma. I know who you are’._

_Oswald was surprised at the absence of the usual fearful or snide undercurrent in Nygma’s voice. Everyone knew his reputation: Oswald Cobblepot, thug and reprobate. Bane of hallway monitors everywhere for repeat tardiness and truancy. Going nowhere fast with a crazy witch mother who never left the house.  
And now Oswald recalled Edward Nygma; awkward, alone but fearsomely (and unfortunately) intelligent. There were rumours his single father beat him. Oswald had never seen any physical evidence of that (Nygma always wore long, shabby sweaters) but plenty of evidence caused by Nygma’s less intelligent, jealous peers. One thing was for sure; Nygma was tougher than he looked. It took guts to challenge the ever popular Dougherty in front of the whole cafeteria, never mind throw the first punch when words were met with contempt.  
Nygma’s polite curiosity, social circumstances and unexpected moxie were enough for Oswald to grant him a rare courteous response._

_‘Nice to meet you Ed. Are you actually writing that stupid essay?’_

_‘Oh, I finished mine a while ago’, Ed said, holding up three pages of neatly written script, ‘I’m finishing yours now’._

_He showed Oswald a separate set of papers. Oswald noted the writing was an accurate replica of his own untidy scrawl. It was spooky. Ed could have only seen his handwriting for a minute at most when they had signed themselves into detention. It seemed the afternoon would be more interesting than he had expected._

_‘Why?’ Oswald asked._

_‘So we can both get out of here sooner and because I owe you for what you did’._

_Oswald felt he had not done very much. He had slipped in through the kitchen back door, trying to attend afternoon classes as if he had been there all day when he had happened upon the fight. The reason had not troubled Oswald at the time. Just that it was three against one. The baying crowd encircling the bout and Dougherty’s two friends, to their credit, had fled as soon as they saw Oswald pelting towards them. Dougherty had been busy slapping Nygma around when Oswald had tapped his shoulder. The resultant beating (it could not even charitably be called a ‘fight’) Oswald had proceeded to deliver had wiped the cocky smile off Dougherty’s face and replaced it with two black eyes, a swollen ear and a bloody lip as well as a well-deserved (and long overdue) bruised ego._

_‘Dougherty had it coming’, Oswald shrugged, ‘He’s busted me before for just standing around. Besides, I saw that shiner he gave your friend. Chrissy was it?’_

_‘Kristen. He’s her boyfriend. Former boyfriend now thankfully’._

_‘Cold comfort since we’re the only ones who got punished. Valiant of you to defend her honour’._

_Ed’s brow furrowed._

_‘If you think it’s funny, why help me in the first place?’_

_‘I don’t like bullies’, Oswald said indifferently._

_He noticed Ed was staring at him as if he was a puzzle he was trying to solve._

_‘What?’ Oswald asked, uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny._

_‘I always thought you were one’, Ed said in an apologetic tone._

_Oswald chuckled bitterly and took aim with a newly formed paper missile._

_‘Just a “no good delinquent”’, he said, tossing it, ‘I only pick on people who deserve it’._

_It overshot the basket and bounced off the wall. Oswald had thrown it harder than he had meant to. He groaned and leant his head in the palm of his hand._

_‘You know a plane would land you better results’, Ed commented, ‘No pun intended’._

_‘Thought you were writing those essays?’ Oswald grumbled._

_‘I’m finished’, Ed said, offering Oswald ‘his’ essay._

_‘You wrote two different essays in half an hour?’ Oswald asked, accepting the paper, ‘I wish I could do that. Then maybe I wouldn’t be failing’._

_Oswald saw Ed’s eyes and mouth widen into a smile at the compliment._

_‘Why are you failing?’ Ed asked, smile vanishing, ‘You’re obviously intelligent’._

_Oswald pretended he was reading the essay to hide his embarrassment. Nobody at school had ever said such nice things to him before. Or stuck up for him. He could still see the teacher’s disbelieving face in his mind’s eye as Ed protested that he had started the fight and that Oswald had just been trying to help de-escalate things by stopping Dougherty. Realising that he had only received a month in detention instead of outright expulsion given his track record due to Ed’s testimony was sobering._

_‘I need to cut classes to go to work at that Italian place at the mall, Falcone’s’, he replied._

_‘Why?’_

_‘You’re really into Q and A aren’t you?’_

_Ed physically flinched at Oswald’s pointed tone. Oswald, remembering the rumours about Ed’s homelife tempered it._

_‘But since you asked, it’s so I can get enough money to get out of this town’._

_‘Where would you go?’_

_‘The Dark City. Gotham. Where a nobody can become anybody they want’._

_‘Have you thought about applying to Gotham U?’_

_‘What’s the point? I won’t have the grades’._

_Ed’s chair scraped along the floor and Oswald rose instinctively as Ed strode to his desk. He chuckled nervously; both at the realization that Ed was taller than he seemed and at Ed’s determined expression._

_‘Yes you will’, Ed said earnestly, ‘Because I’m going to help you get them’._

_‘No need’, Oswald said, looking away as he picked up another piece of paper, ‘We’re even’._

_He was about to crush it but Ed extended a hand. Oswald sensing the request, gave it to him. In a few seconds, Ed had strategically fashioned a paper plane. With the barest hint of a throw, the plane took flight and nosedived elegantly into the wastebasket._

_‘I want to’, Ed said, not looking at it, ‘I like a challenge. And to be frank, I could do with an ally’._

_‘Think most people use the word “friend”’._

_‘If-if you prefer’, Ed said, cleaning his glasses, ‘I just didn’t want to put any obligations on you’._

_‘Then you shouldn’t have held Dougherty’s arms behind his back while I hit him’, Oswald laughed._

**

‘Is she wrong?’ Ed asked, ‘Am I a bad influence?’

Oswald’s eyes swept over his plethora of swimming trophies lining a nearby shelf. He had taken to the sport like a duck to water. He remembered laughing when Ed had disagreed with that idiom; penguins were a better example of swimming birds than ducks, which seemed content to paddle aimlessly, he had said. Oswald still remembered every fact Ed had then proceeded to rhyme off about penguins. Later events would make him wonder if the list of trivia had been Ed’s odd way of paying him compliments.  
Oswald looked at his reflection in the golden surfaces. He would never have tried out for the team without Ed’s suggestion. Or gotten his scholarship to Gotham University.  
He probably wouldn’t have even lasted another week at school after the Dougherty incident. He had already been on thin ice but thanks to Ed taking the blame for the fight, Oswald had weathered the storm.  
And he had not needed to skip any more classes because, all of a sudden, the boss at Falcone’s altered his shifts to after school and weekends only. When Oswald had asked Ed about this, all he had said was that he had “found out what the special sauce was” and had threatened to let the health inspector in on it.

‘Well she didn’t exactly “win” that contest, did she?’ Oswald teased.

‘They drew her name out of the hat fair and square’, Ed said innocently.

‘Because it was the only name in there’, Oswald laughed.

Ed shrugged. It wasn’t his fault the mall security for the contest had been so lax. Oswald’s mother Gertrud loved the historical TV drama ‘Kane Manor’ about wealthy socialites in the 1800s and now (thanks to Ed’s interference) she was on her way with her friend Mildred for afternoon tea with the cast and crew on set. Leaving he and Oswald with the house all to themselves.

‘It was the least I could do. She’s been very kind to me’.

‘What about your dad?’

‘I picked up the last of my stuff this morning. We didn’t talk. It was the best interaction we’ve ever had’. He sat on the bed beside Oswald. ‘And hopefully the last’.

‘How’s his nose?’ Oswald asked with a smirk.

**

_‘That’s it, go off and enjoy your stupid party you fucking little faggot! You and your little freak boyfriend!’_

_Ed gritted his teeth. Why did his father have to ruin everything! He and Oswald were going to prom as friends! Why did he even care?! When Ed had put his suit together, he hadn’t even looked up from the game. Why did he have to remove his beer goggles now? When Ed had nearly made his escape?!_

_Ed didn’t have to turn. He could sense his father’s scornful glare from behind him. He would be leaning against the frame of the porch, shirt stained with various foodstuffs and cigarette ash, his yellowed teeth grinning like a wizened mummy. The gaping door behind him leading back into that decrepit, filthy house. The stairs creaked as his father’s corpulent frame began to descend them and Ed felt cold sweat drip down his neck. Any minute now, his father’s disgusting fingers would snatch him back, would taint his scrubbed skin and drag him back into Hell._

_Oswald stopped and let go of Ed’s hand. Ed’s heart sank then leapt back up through his throat as Oswald whirled and knocked his father down with one punch. Blood spurted between his father’s pudgy fingers as he struggled to stem the river gushing from his nostrils. He rolled on the lawn like a dying pillbug, face reddening and eyes wide in shock as he wheezed._

_Oswald stood over him, head tilted like a bird surveying a worm._

_‘Yeah that’s right’, Oswald said stonily, ’This little freak just broke your nose and I didn’t even break a sweat. Bet the cops would love to hear how your son’s faggot boyfriend half your size cleaned your clock’._

_Ed’s father tried to rise and Oswald savagely kicked him in the groin as punishment. The resultant pained noise was akin to a pig squealing or air being let out of a balloon. Ed watched, jaw agape as Oswald continued to address his defeated father. A toppled giant kicking his legs helplessly like some grotesque, overgrown baby._

_‘Ed’s not your problem anymore. We’ll be back for his stuff which you will not touch. Do yourself a favour and stay out of our way or better yet, do us a favour and die’._

_Ed only moved when he had felt Oswald take his hand again. He numbly allowed Oswald to lead him to the waiting car. Only when they were safely on their way to the prom did Ed’s mind kick back into gear._

_‘Boyfriend?’ Ed asks._

_‘Well, he said it first’, Oswald said, blushing, ‘I-Is he wrong?’_

_Ed noted how Oswald’s fingers were drumming on the wheel and the trembling that could not be attributed to the car movement. He was wearing a pristine black suit, identical to Ed’s own but with a striking shimmering purple tie instead of Ed’s more subdued dark green. Oswald had picked them out for them both at the mall the week before when Ed had suggested they attend prom after prodding from Kristen. Ed knew nothing about fashion and Oswald had wanted them to compliment each other. As they always did. He had said Ed’s tie brought out his eyes. At the time Ed had simply accepted the good-natured compliment. Had Oswald been trying to hint at something deeper? The suits did match after all. And if that was true, then how long had he been hinting?!  
Ed blinked hard. The whole situation was ridiculous. Like a melodramatic lifetime movie. But then why did it feel so real? It felt like his chest had been cracked open like an egg and warmth was running through his whole body like a golden yolk._

_‘For the first time in his life, no’, Ed said, heart hammering, ‘He’s not’._

_He couldn’t believe it. He was on a date! An actual prom date! With his favourite person in the world. With his boyfriend! He stifled a giddy laugh and remembered something else Oswald had said._

_‘What did you mean by “we’ll be back for his stuff”?’ Ed asked._

_Oswald cleared his throat._

_‘Well, my mother already wants you to move in and you know what she’s like when she makes her mind up about something. I’ve gotten used to having you around and it won’t be for long since we’re going to Gotham U and all but what do you think?’_

_Oswald spoke very quickly but thankfully Ed zeroed in on the words ‘move in’ even as they repeated over and over again in his head deliriously. He never had to go back to that house. Never ever ever ever-_

_‘It’ll be good practice living together before we get our dorm, right?’ Oswald prompted, confused by Ed’s lack of response._

_Ed threw his arms around Oswald’s neck, careful not to interfere with his driving. He inhaled slowly. To calm his emotions and to savour Oswald’s scent. Not the mint aftershave he had bought for the prom. His natural scent. The scent that always made Ed’s breath hitch and knees go weak. The scent that smelt like safety. Like home._

_‘Thank you so much!’ Ed said, the words threatening to choke him as they spilt out._

_‘Anything for you, Ed’, Oswald said, leaning his head against Ed’s, ‘By the way I’m gonna pull over now. I just realised I’m driving without a licence!’_

**

‘Ed? Are you okay?’

‘Huh?’

‘I think you were disassociating again’, Oswald said, ‘Sorry if I caused it’.

‘The sooner we’re away from here the better’, Ed said, suppressing a shiver.

‘From right here?’ Oswald asked, patting the bed.

Ed sat beside Oswald, placed a hand on his and squeezed. His skin always felt pleasantly cool to the touch.

‘Do you have everything we need?’ Ed asked.

Oswald produced a shoebox from under the bed and popped it open. Ed nodded approvingly at the contents.

‘Everything on your list’, Oswald said proudly.

‘You’re still sure you want to do this now?’ Ed asked gently, squeezing his hand again.

Oswald hugged him tight.

‘We made a pact didn’t we?’ Oswald asked, eyes alighting on a photograph hanging on the wall.

** 

_Oswald blinked, dazzled by the multitudinous camera flashes.  
Glancing up at Ed, his heart fluttered at the naked smile on the taller boy’s face. Oswald fought the urge to throw his arms around him. They had agreed in the car to keep their new relationship secret for now. Something for just the two of them. They deserved it after so much hard work. They had planned to just stay under the radar as ‘dateless wonders’, drink some punch then leave after about an hour or so but now, here they were, on stage having both won ‘Most Likely To Succeed’! Oswald for his repeat triumphs as a member of the swimming team (as well as his reclaimed and much improved social reputation) and Ed for graduating top of the year.  
Oswald looked out across the audience and swallowed hard, seeing the smiles and hearing the applause. Kristen, Ed’s classmate (and rumoured spearheader of the campaign) standing beside her girlfriend flashed him a thumbs up. He returned the gesture. As he and Ed left the stage to make way for the next category winners, gold plastic medals around their necks, Oswald was surprised how good it felt to be liked._

_But not half as surprising as Ed suddenly dragging him backstage and kissing him._

_Oswald gasped at the sudden sensation of Ed’s tongue in his mouth and instinctively stepped back._

_‘Sorry! Sorry! Caught up in the moment!’ Ed cried, hands held up in instant surrender._

_Oswald felt a keen pain in his chest at Ed’s distraught expression and took his hands comfortingly. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. He had been expecting this moment since the car. Just not so soon. It was a shame. They had been having a very good night._

_‘It’s okay’, Oswald soothed, ‘Just wasn’t expecting it’._

_‘Too much? Too fast? Too wet?’ Ed asked frantically, obviously keen to rectify his mistake._

_‘No!’ Oswald cried but then instantly changed the answer, ‘Yes?’_

_Ed stared at him helplessly and Oswald took a deep breath._

_‘Ed, there’s something I need to tell you. I would’ve told you sooner but I was confused’._

_‘This has been quite a revelation for me as well’, Ed laughed uneasily._

_Oswald squeezed his hands to reassure him._

_‘You felt this for Kristen once, right?’ Oswald asked._

_‘Not like this!’ Ed swore, ‘This is stronger. This is real! Is-is that what you’re worried about?’_

_Oswald shook his head, simultaneously agitated and fond of Ed’s eager theorising._

_‘What I’m trying to say is I didn’t think I could feel this way’, Oswald said, carefully just as he had rehearsed, ‘About anyone. Sex has never interested me. I’ve looked at all kinds of porn and I’ve never felt anything. Never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Never even t-touched myself. But recently when I’m with you, I started getting these feelings. Urges’._

_Oswald paused and swore he could see a lightbulb click on behind Ed’s eyes._

_‘You’re telling me you’re demisexual?’_

_‘I don’t know what that means Ed’._

_‘It’s on the asexual spectrum. It means you only feel the drive to be physically intimate with someone you have a strong emotional bond to. It’s really special’._

_‘If it’s another word for ‘Ed Nygma-sexual’ then I guess so. I just needed to tell you in case my…inexperience is a dealbreaker. Before this goes too far or-or ruins what we have!’_

_Oswald clapped hands over his mouth, realising his voice had risen in both pitch and volume. Thankfully the music filling the gym muffled the sound. Oswald hoped it would also muffle whatever came next. His hands hung at his sides as he braced himself.  
Suddenly they were pressed tight to his sides as Ed embraced him. Oswald felt Ed’s warm breath tickle his hair and couldn’t help but nuzzle into his chest out of sheer gratitude and relief that he had not driven him away._

_‘When I kissed you just now’, Ed said quietly, ‘I wasn’t even thinking about the next level. I was just thinking about how lovely your eyes are’._

_Oswald leant in and touched Ed’s face. He gazed into Ed’s chocolate brown eyes, one thumb tracing Ed’s pink lips. Ed licked his own dry lips and Oswald felt his loins burn as the tip of his tongue brushed against his thumb._

_‘Only if you want to’, Ed whispered, even as he began to lean in too._

_And Oswald did._

_The kiss this time was gentler. More chaste. Ironically that only made Oswald crave more._

_Ed’s light dusting of stubble tickled as Oswald kissed him. It was warm, soft and made his spine tingle pleasantly. He felt Ed’s fingertips lace through his hair and instinctively interlocked his arms behind Ed’s head, drawing him down. Deeper._

_This time when Ed’s tongue tip gently teased his lips, requesting entry, Oswald allowed it. It felt hot, heavy and deliciously invasive. His own rose and entwined with Ed’s, at first languidly but gradually, as the kiss deepened, they thrashed and lashed passionately.  
Then, abruptly Ed broke away. Oswald, bereft, gave a longing moan and his hips bucked automatically, colliding with Ed’s crotch.  
Oswald’s eyes widened as he realised they were both rock hard. The primal feeling building in his gut was alien to him. The intensity of the drive to go further scared him.  
His eyes met Ed’s and he realised they were both gasping, hair mussed and ties askew. He also realised Ed hadn’t moved since their loins had made contact. Oswald was awed to realise he was waiting for permission. If Oswald’s desire was this strong, what must Ed be feeling?!_

_‘Ed’, Oswald whispered but couldn’t think of any way to adequately convey his gratitude. His regret at his own inadequacy. His disappointment that he couldn’t give Ed what he wanted. Yet._

_‘It’s okay. I promise’, Ed said, nuzzling the top of Oswald’s head, ‘Besides, we would have to get tested and buy condoms anyway’._

_‘We could do that before graduation’, Oswald offered._

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘I mean, we should try ‘the next level’ after graduation. To celebrate’._

_‘You’re sure?’ Ed asked, touching Oswald’s cheek._

_‘I’m sure about you’, Oswald said, leaning his heated cheek against Ed’s palm, ‘I love you Ed. I want to try it at least’._

**

‘I love you’, Ed whispered.

Oswald sighed as the words tickled his ear. Their clothes lay discarded on the floor at their feet. Oswald rose to his tiptoes, Ed’s hand on the small of back helping him as they kissed. Their bodies were now flush and Oswald didn’t know if the racing heart in his ears was his or Ed’s.

As the kiss continued, Ed noted with some satisfaction that Oswald was responding faster than expected. He moved back slightly as Oswald’s cock began to visibly swell. They had been naked together a few times to get used to it before the ‘main event’, the first time after their doctor appointments and the most recent a surreptitious late night cuddle the previous night. But despite his familiarity with Oswald’s body, Ed once again marvelled at how big his boyfriend was. It was odd how he had never noticed while watching him at the various swim meets but after their kiss at prom it had been almost embarrassingly obvious. Ed was glad he had been gradually adapting his body to handle the girth and was sure Oswald would be pleasantly surprised with his ‘modifications’. The prospect, the challenge of it, excited him. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered some of the fantasies his vivid imagination had provided. The cool wall beneath his palm as he had held a hand to it night after night, envisioning Oswald in bed in the next room over, while his other hand was busy. Of course, it would probably be ages before they could try anything like that. Oswald needed to build his confidence and figure his own body out but Ed could still look forward to it.

Ed directed Oswald toward the bed and they carefully fell onto its soft surface, Ed on top. He loomed over Oswald on all fours and Ed’s heart fluttered as Oswald gazed up at him. He loved it when Oswald looked at him. It made him feel…wanted. And the thought of Oswald’s strong, broad shouldered body beneath him aroused him. It was like placing your hand inside a tiger’s cage. Not that Oswald would ever hurt him. He wasn’t like everyone else.

Oswald saw Ed’s eyes drift to one of the scars criss-crossing his pale skin. ‘Gifts’ from his father. Oswald was careful to keep his expression neutral. He had already conceived a means to remove the poisonous man’s physical presence from Ed’s life permanently; a plan involving an open fuel tank on his van, his alcoholism and a poorly timed dropped match when he and Ed were safely at Gotham U. But this was not the time for such things.  
To distract Ed from intrusive unpleasant memories, Oswald traced the tattoo that curved on Ed’s right shoulder. The gambit worked and Ed returned the gesture by touching Oswald’s tattoo on his left shoulder. They had got them the day after prom and carefully hidden them from Oswald’s mother who would no doubt see them as a resurgence of Oswald’s delinquent past. Ed had even designed a waterproof concealer to enable Oswald to hide his when swimming. The tattoos were more than a well known adolescent rite of passage to them. They were promises. Ed’s promise to Oswald that he would always have the answers symbolised as a question mark and Oswald’s promise to Ed that he would always protect him represented as an umbrella.

Ed used a knee to spread Oswald’s leg. He did it slowly, cautious of any request from Oswald that he stop. When none came, he reached down and took a condom from the box on the floor and prepared to open it-

‘Wait, wait’, Oswald said, ‘What are you doing?’

Ed paused as Oswald spoke, unopened packet still in hand. His mind raced trying to identify where he might have gone wrong but no answer presented itself.

‘We need to be safe’, Ed replied, ‘When we do “it”’.

The sensation of not understanding was unpleasant and foreign to him.

‘More like when you “dom” me’, Oswald said, cocking his head.

The prideful tilt of Oswald’s head clicked things into place for Ed.

‘You want to be on top?’ he asked.

‘Obviously?’

‘But you’re asexual’.

Oswald scowled at him.

‘Sorry! That came out wrong’, Ed continued, ‘It’s just, you said you’ve never…”experimented” and based on the physical measurements I’ve taken, the positioning…’

‘Ed, why do I have the strange feeling you’ve drawn diagrams of this?’ Oswald asked, crossing his arms.

Sensing Oswald was unimpressed by his diligence and conscious that he had indeed drawn diagrams (that had grown increasingly graphic the more he had drawn), Ed changed tack.

‘Forget all that. I mean I just want you to be comfortable. I’ve done a lot of research’.

‘Of course you have’, Oswald deadpanned.

‘I just want to make sure you enjoy this’, Ed sighed, at a loss, ‘It’s supposed to be special’.

‘No pressure, huh?’ Oswald muttered.

Ed stroked Oswald’s face, raising his chin to force him to meet his eyes. With the other hand, he pressed the condom packet into Oswald’s slack fingers.

‘Never’, Ed said stalwartly, closing Oswald’s hand around it.

Oswald smiled and said, ‘You know there’s no manual for being “Ed-sexual”?’

‘You did okay at prom’.

‘Just “okay”?’

‘I think you can do better. “Say what you see”’, Ed said, quoting a technique his therapist had taught him, ‘It’ll help’.

‘Soft. Warm. Strong. The most wonderful person I’ve ever seen in my life’.

‘Flattery will get you everywhere’, Ed smirked.

‘“Communication is key during sex”’, Oswald quoted.

‘So you did do the reading’.

‘I skimmed it’, Oswald said cockily, ‘But I learn by doing. You know that’.

Ed climbed off Oswald. Oswald stood up and Ed got back on the bed and lay on his back. He spread his legs invitingly, shivering as he felt both cold air and Oswald’s eyes on his entrance.

‘Use the strawberry’, Ed said, tilting his head towards the box waiting with its treasures.

Oswald removed the lube cap with quivering fingers and slathered the sweet smelling substance generously onto his pinky. He sat on the bed and trailed his dry index finger up along the soft skin of Ed’s thigh. Oswald watched Ed’s Adam’s apple bounce up and down and his eyelids flutter. Encouraged, Oswald’s pinky began to circle Ed’s entrance, tracing the puckered texture. Ed made a small, mewling noise and Oswald was startled to feel his cock throb. He was even more startled when he shifted slightly and the tip of his pinky easily slid inside. Oswald froze, worried he had overstepped but he need not have worried. Ed’s eyes met his own and the taller boy nodded eagerly. The pleading in those dark, shining eyes was hypnotic and Oswald obeyed, sliding his pinky in and out lazily.

Oswald used his other hand to tease Ed’s nipples, gently pinching them. Ed’s cock visibly twitched and he moaned, back curving, seeking Oswald’s touch. Oswald thrilled at the sight. Ed never let anyone touch him. Nobody but Oswald.

‘Bigger’, Ed suddenly said.

Oswald did not hesitate this time. Ed whimpered longingly as he withdrew his pinky and spurred him to coat not just his index finger but also his middle finger just in case. He didn’t want to have to stop again.

Oswald carefully inserted his index finger and Ed gasped, hips bucking. His passage clenched around Oswald’s finger, seeming to draw it inside. Oswald swallowed, in awe of the heat, Ed’s moaning and the thought that it was all his doing. This time he was faster, harsher, plunging his finger in and out like a piston. Ed was tossing his head, glasses becoming askew. Oswald removed them hastily and placed them on the bedside table without breaking his rhythm.

‘Bigger’, Ed demanded, voice strangled and harsh.

Oswald slid his middle finger inside immediately, eyes fixed on Ed’s face. Trying to memorise every small movement, every detail of the beautiful expressions Ed was making. As if in a trance, Oswald’s other hand dropped to his own cock, the precum slick beneath his fingers as he began to pump, his lips mirroring the movements of Ed’s own. If Ed’s passage felt this tight (this good!) around his fingers then he couldn’t wait for the next stage.

‘Faster, faster please!’ Ed gasped, ‘A-and curve your finger slightly! Yes! That’s it! Oh, that feels go-oh-oh no! No! Sto-op!’

Oswald obeyed as Ed’s beseeching segued into a longing, tortured sounding drawl. It was almost akin to a wolf’s keening howl at the moon. Oswald’s fingers clenched around his pulsing cock and he forced himself to let go. It was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

‘Don’t worry, I just know my limit is all’, Ed said, wiping his forehead, ‘Was getting close there’.

‘Someone has been experimenting’, Oswald said, withdrawing his glistening fingers, trying not to agitate Ed’s arousal.

‘Impressed?’ Ed asked proudly.

‘Always’, Oswald said, retrieving the condom packet, ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes’, Ed said, careful to keep the hope from his voice in case Oswald was having second thoughts, ‘Are you ready?’

‘I think so’, Oswald said but then cursed as he fumbled the condom packet.

Ed caught it and opened it. He helped Oswald put it on and waited a few seconds so he could adjust to it.

‘Different than a banana in Sex Ed. right?’ Ed joked but then said seriously, ‘Remember, the code word is ‘penguin’. If you want to stop, we stop, okay?’

‘If either of us wants to stop’, Oswald corrected pointedly.

Oswald’s eyes darted as he spoke and Ed realised Oswald was drawing the obvious conclusion between Ed’s passage and the size of his cock. Ed felt a rush of sincere affection cut through his adrenaline and desire. Oswald was always looking out for him.

‘If either of us wants to stop’, Ed agreed reassuringly.

He rolled over and got on all fours, arching his back. Oswald’s palms were sweaty but firm as they took hold of his hips. The fingers felt strong even as they clenched and unclenched, adjusting, preparing. It was encouraging that Oswald was responding at the same speed as Ed. Now, all he had to do was relax.

‘I love you Ed’, Oswald said from behind him in an odd, choked voice.

‘I love you too’, Ed replied and readied himself.

Oswald carefully avoided the scar tissue on Ed’s back as he took position. He straightened his back and noticed the mirror hanging on the wall.

‘So that’s why you wanted to do it this way’, Oswald chuckled knowingly.

The dark undertone in the laugh made Ed’s heart pound. Even he didn’t know why but he loved an audience. Eyes on him. It was strange. Maybe because he had spent all of his life hiding from unfriendly eyes, Oswald’s loving eyes were like starlight in darkness.  
They’re weren’t calm now though. The pupils were dilated, the green irises like green glass as they shone hungrily. Ed was drowning so deep in the dual sea green surface that he only noticed Oswald’s cock at the last minute.

There was a momentary harsh, burning sensation, the friction almost unbearable as he was stretched further than even before but then Oswald moved his hips and there was sheer bliss. Ed’s fingers curved into claws, gripping the bedsheets even as his cock painted them with precum. Starlight exploded behind his eyelids as Oswald’s cock speared his G spot, the pleasure shocking him over and over. He couldn’t fight a giddy giggle as Oswald began to fuck him properly, no doubt carried away by his own lust. His lust for Ed! The lust that only Ed could make him feel! Oh if his father could see him now!  
His eyes met identical brown eyes in the mirror over reddened cheeks. He was smiling deliriously, teeth gritted at the dual pleasure/pain electrifying his being. In the mirror, he could see Oswald, teeth gritted and eyes wild as he rammed his hips back and forth.

‘Oh dear’, Ed gasped again and again in a desperate litany, his cock bouncing against his stomach erratically.

He tried to take hold of it, to chase the thunder to the inevitable lightning flash but Oswald’s strong hand beat him to it. Ed cried out in frustration as Oswald began to pump slowly. Ed bucked his hips beseechingly, incapable of rational speech, praying Oswald would understand he wanted it faster. Rougher!

Oswald understood and he ramped up the pace. Ed felt tears building in his eyes and the tickle of Oswald’s breath at the nape of his neck. Some dark, primal part of him wanted Oswald to bite. To hold him in place. Dominate him! Make him his forever! 

‘Say what you see’, Oswald growled, ‘Say what you see!’

‘You!’ Ed cried out, ‘You! Fuck! I love you, Oswald!’

A shout of sheer exaltation and sorrow erupted from Ed’s throat as he came messily. He rode out the surges of pleasure like an addict chasing a dwindling high until he was left trembling and exhausted. His arms shook beneath him and his cock spasmed as Oswald let go. Even as accomplishment and endorphins flooded his system, Ed couldn’t help but notice, as Oswald pulled out that there was nothing in the condom.

His heart sank.

‘Oswald, you didn’t c-‘

‘Don’t apologise’, Oswald said in an almost feral voice, ‘I haven’t finished’.

Ed felt a large hand on his shoulder and before he knew it, he had been flipped on his back. Oswald knelt over him, the condom placed squarely level with Ed’s mouth. The faded strawberry scent of the lube mingled with the oddly tangy scent of his own juices made Ed’s head swim pleasingly. He knew what he had to do.

Every fibre in Oswald’s body felt as if it was singing and he was not sure how much longer he could ignore the siren in his veins. Seeing Ed beneath him was an intoxicating sight. Not to mention how much Ed seemed to enjoy it. He always followed Oswald’s lead and it seemed he enjoyed being dominated even more in the bedroom. So Oswald indulged Ed’s yearning.

‘Do you want it?’

‘Yes I do but-’

Ed removed the condom and Oswald fought the urge to buck his hips as he felt the refreshing texture of a wet wipe. He had to be patient.

‘-just a suggestion’, Ed finished, his breath hot against Oswald’s cool cock, ‘I want to taste it properly’.

Ed’s tongue lathed the underside of Oswald’s exposed cock, deliberately targeting the large vein there and Oswald gritted his teeth. It felt so much better without the condom! Every sensation was magnified, more powerful. Oswald gripped the headstand hard and fought the urge to buck his hips forward despite the warmth of Ed’s hands resting on his ass. Ed pulled Oswald’s hips forward and Oswald bit his tongue as his cock was fully engulfed in Ed’s mouth. Oswald’s head lolled as Ed began to suck, his tongue swirling along the tip of his cock like an ice cream. Oswald could feel the sharp edges of Ed’s teeth grace his flesh, the hint of danger spurring him to new heights. Oswald began to move his hips lazily, awash in rapture. He had never felt like this before. So powerful! So alive! His head lolled as Ed sped up, his hands moving from Oswald’s ass to his hips, locking him in place and as Oswald reopened his eyes and saw Ed’s dark, almost black eyes staring up at him, he came.

Ed watched Oswald orgasm and felt his own hips buck sympathetically. He recognised the almost stricken, pained expression on Oswald’s face as the hazy rush overwhelmed him. He felt hot cum coat the back of his throat and swallowed automatically, the musky, salty taste strange but not unpleasant.

Above him, Oswald wavered and collapsed into Ed’s waiting arms.

For a few moments, they lay there, sweat glistening in the evening light. When Oswald’s breathing had quieted, Ed rolled slightly to his left, lowering Oswald to lie beside him on the bed. Oswald rested his head on Ed’s chest, one hand resting above his heart. Ed threw an arm around Oswald, drawing him close. The room was warm and crickets could be heard beyond the window. Summer would be ending soon and he and Oswald’s new lives would be starting. Ed could feel his eyelids drooping despite the ache beneath him.

‘Hopefully the dorm beds at Gotham U are sturdy’, Oswald said quietly but there was no answer.

He smiled as he noticed Ed was asleep. He brushed a few stray hairs from Ed’s forehead and was asleep himself within seconds.


End file.
